Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles “Tails” Prower is the best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. He met Pooh and friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets Sonic the Hedgehog. His nickname Tails comes from having two tails instead of one, allowing him to fly. He's got a brain for technical stuff. Some of his technical feats include being able to fly a plane, building a machine capable of translating an alien language, and creating a fake replica of a Chaos Emerald. He first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, which is said to have taken place shortly after he had met his best friend, Sonic. He has been joining Sonic on his adventures ever since then, even battling Eggman himself on multiple occasions, as shown in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. Trivia *Tails will join Pooh and Friends as one of the Emerald Seachers alongside Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *In Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Tails is considered to be more powerful than both Sonic and Knuckles. This is largely due to his ability to fly. This power not only allows him to more easily track down the Chaos Emeralds, but he also is able to more easily defeat enemies by flying and dodging their attacks. He is also the only one of the three that is able to swim, meaning he doesn't drown as easily as they do. *A continuity error occurs with Tails in Sonic Forces. There is a scene in the game where a clone of Chaos attempts to attack Tails, and instead of fighting back, Tails cowers in fear until he is saved by Classic Sonic. This makes no sense, as in Sonic Adventure, Tails single handedly fought and defeated Chaos 4, a much stronger version of Chaos. Why he wouldn't be able to fight the weakest version of Chaos in this scene is currently unknown, but fans have theorized that Tails was simply off guard and unprepared. *In the 2011 remake of Sonic CD that was released on PC, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and mobile devices such as iPhone, Tails is able to be unlocked as a playable character by beating the game as Sonic. *In Sonic Colors, Tails is shown to be just as fast as Sonic. *In the Sonic the Hedgehog video games, Tails is commonly seen with fur either orange, yellow, or a mixture of both, with tufts of white fur on his body. However, early Sonic animated shows used a different color palette for him-- both Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog (otherwise known as Sonic SatAM) had Tails with brown fur, and pale yellow tufts. The early issues of Archie's Sonic comics had this same color scheme. *Tails appears alongside Sonic in the crossover episode 'Let's Meet Sonic' of the Cartoon Network show O.K K.O. Let's Be Heroes. In this episode, Tails teaches K.O. (the show's main protagonist) how to perform the spindash attack, and later befriends him. Gallery Tails (SatAM).gif|Miles "Tails" Prower (SatAM) face_me_if_you_dare__by_icefoxesdx-d5nxdwk.png|Tails with his Proto-Blaster legacy_super_tails_render_by_nibroc_rock-db2zw33.png|Super Tails bad_future__mind_control_tails_by_nibroc_rock-damyzfr.png|Tails (Bad future) tails__riders_outfit_render_by_nibroc_rock-dch1jew.png vector_icon_tails_by_nibroc_rock-d8obgka.png vector_icon_super_tails_set4_by_nibroc_rock-d9poqml.png Tails in OK KO.png|Tails' design in O.K. K.O. Let's Be Heroes. VGM's Tails Poster.png 298C8C29-8135-487E-ABAE-2B2A5622B00D.png BC24022E-014E-4FA8-9DC9-306BAC413D8B.png D04D6EF9-296B-4303-9303-9D005CE8AE36.png F2EF9F49-7AB1-4958-9124-44D2ACD058DA.png CAD1525F-46F4-4515-BE90-072A3656FD3D.png 11F16E6C-97EB-41D7-AF34-7452A8908678.png 24F3C953-E88E-4FB9-8860-56F02F899186.png|from “Sonic X” 208F68C1-E655-4052-AE84-D1796E744D9F.png|from “Sonic Boom” AC0CD58F-C981-4960-9E13-95D32AD90E6D.jpeg|Miles “Tails Prower (OVA) 094090B4-81CE-4C58-AE57-748B5B5CBE4F.jpeg|Tails's human form (first movie) 021346C7-1D4E-4C99-9C62-B8F01DCB7761.jpeg|Tails’s human form (rainbow rocks and friendship games) Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:SIDEKICKS Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:SEGA Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Love Interests Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Cameron33268110) Category:Voice of Reason Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Kids Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Orphans Category:Foxes Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Forgivers Category:Bella Silverstar2's Adventures Allies Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Rainbow Forces Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Characters voiced by Kate Higgins Category:Characters voiced by Colleen Villard Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Characters who are afraid of thunder Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The League of Light Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Riders Category:The Jedi Category:Padawan Teachers Category:The Lion Guard Category:Noah's Adventure allies